User talk:Daviez
My User Page :) I'm back!! I'm back in GW woot! :D - ¬ DaVIEz 14:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Builds Why I never can't make a good build -.-' =( ¬ DaVIEz 11:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) NEEERF PLS ANET NERF THAT RAY OF JUDGMENT PLSSS its sooo annoying!!!! I know its the only capping skill for monks but its ridiculous now. Nerf it to the ground! ¬ DaVIEz 09:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) sig If you have an idea of what you want i can give you a hand =). you might also want to check out this guide if you want to have a go yourself =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) : That would be pretty cool. Cry of Lament (skill taken ot of game), inverted. It looks sort of hellish.---- The Liger speak to me 11:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Scratch that, looks bad small.---- The Liger speak to me 11:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::that could be because you have a white border around it >.>. Try cropping the image so there's no border around it and re-upload it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:35, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, I think it looks bad anyway. If he wants it changed I'll change it. Looking through the unused skills on wiki, some really nice icons there. The ideas? Not so good.---- The Liger speak to me 11:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ty, =) well I want to use black red and green colors, these are my favourites. And I want to see green types of "There's Nothing to Fear!" and Angelic Bond =) ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 11:45, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::and using my name "Daviez" now and not DaVIEz ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 11:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I created my sig page ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 12:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Can someone make a green type of Angelic Bond pls? =) ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 12:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: that's scaled down to 19px by 19px (so as it would appear in your sig), if you wanted it for something other than your sig though, I do have a larger version =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::ooh its cool TY I need this =) ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 12:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I need link for green color type that I can use =/ but I cant find any ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 12:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::btw I meant color codes =) ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 12:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::try here ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Test Daviez ¬.¬ 13:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Testtt ::forgot to sig xD [[User:Daviez|'Daviez]] ¬.¬' 13:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Looks good.-- Short talk to me 13:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I like this green angelic bond =) its looks cool [[User:Daviez|'Daviez]] ¬.¬' 13:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd put the elite skill border back on it, it'll look better.-- Sɧor₮ talk 13:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I dont edited the image :D I can't do it but maybe looks cool [[User:Daviez|'Daviez]] ¬.¬' 13:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) so what is this mean? This "-mancer" word/thing :D like at necro"mancer" or in other names geo"mancer" or chrono"mancer" so have this word any meaning? ty [[User:Daviez|'Daviez]] ツ' 08:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :It's a reference. Well, not really. It just means something like magic user. More precisely: -mancer, from -mancy, from the latin mantia (or greek manteia), is to divinate from (read: prophecy, or understanding). --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :: so can I use this with shadow? like Shadowmancer? :D or smthing else? ty [[User:Daviez|'Daviez]] ツ' 15:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) AB/JQ base teleport I wonder do u able in JQ/AB to teleport into the enemy's base with Augury of death? ur friend go to the enemies side and then it could me a necro using blood of the master or its not dmg just health loss(?) or using with Weaken knees and teleport in? [[User:Daviez|'Daviez]] ツ' 11:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Texmod help Hy! I need little help for texmod I want thoese hi-rez skill icons but I cant download em from gwwiki can somebody send be a good link where I can download it pls? ty =) [[User:Daviez|'Daviez]] ツ' 14:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :here. But the site they're stored on is down until the start of September for upgrades. ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::yeah I know hat ^^ this is why I wanted a new/other link :D but ty [[User:Daviez|'Daviez]] ツ' 15:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) vkxLvYbiX comment3,